


The Curse of Curves

by immortal_insanity



Category: Banana Bus Squad Shit Discord Server
Genre: AU is not mine, Bars and Pubs, Discord - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, F/M, Gang AU, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Taddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_insanity/pseuds/immortal_insanity
Summary: Tad has the gift of one-linersAnd Maddie has the curse of curves





	The Curse of Curves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TehMadChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehMadChick/gifts).



> The Gang AU is not my AU and the shit that happens here is not canon to the Gang AU for the Banana Bus Squad Shit Discord Server. The Gang AU belongs to my friend TehMadChick. If you would like to read the Gang AU here is the link https://www.wattpad.com/story/119877761-death-valley-bbss
> 
> also i based this story off of a song  
> Song title: The Curse Of Curves  
> Artist: Cute is What We Aim For

Maddie zoomed down the high way on her motorcycle, her friends on another bike not far behind. They were heading down to the Strip. Why? Because Sushi wanted to. That was okay with the other two as they were already wanting to get drinks at the bar. They were all from separate gangs, so they had to keep this visit on the down low, but nonetheless, they were still going to have some fun. Sushi, being the lonely bastard that he is, just wants to scope the area for hot chicks. See who is stupid enough to let him pick them up. Diana, always looking for fun, just wants some excitement. Not a lot of fun events or outings happen in her gang. She just wants something exciting.

Maddie, however, is too overworked. The other two have small roles in their gangs, they could easily fly under the radar. Diana is not even supposed to be in America right now, she secretly flew out for a week. But Maddie was so important that if she left it would cause so much panic. Her dad is the leader of her gang after all. She spends so much of her time out on missions and working for her dad that she forgot what it feels like to have fun. She forgot what it feels like to relax. She forgot what it feels like to meet someone completely new. Now don’t get her wrong, she loved her job, she loved the rush, but she needed to relax. So here she was, on her motorcycle, heading down to the strip in search of relaxation and fun that doesn’t involve hurting people, even if hurting people was great.

 

On the other side of town, a big van held a group of people heading down to the same place. All members of another gang going down to the strip. Why? Well to celebrate of course. The other day was the 29th birthday of a member and today was the 21st birthday of another. The car held a small group of people, Kallic, Ty, Talyn, Abbie, Tyler, Gab, Jizz, Rubbish, Darius, and Tad. Other members of the gang were out on missions, unfortunately, but they already celebrated with them the other day. Kallic and Darius sat in the front seats while the others were rioting in the back. “Congratulations Ty! You’re about to have your first drink!” Talyn cheered. Everyone looked at them like they were crazy. “Oh, my bad, you’re about to have your first _legal_ drink.” They corrected themself. “Not to mention your first time ever being able to go to the Strip. Dude, you're going to be able to do so many more missions! This will be fun.” Tad yelled, everyone cheered along.

“Just don’t get too drunk. We all know what it’s like when your drunk and I do not want to clean up carpet puke again.” Darius said. “Yeah and I don’t want to pay to fix my windshield again! You little heathen thought it was a good idea to get wasted with Gab and throw fucking rocks at my car. Never again!” Kallic yelled as he threw an old candy wrapper at him, but not taking his eyes off the road. “Heh, yeah… Whoops?” was all Ty could think to say. Gab joined in the conversation, “Oh, I remember that! Ty took my vodka from my desk and was like ‘I can drink more than you’ and I was like ‘Is that a fucking challenge?’ and he opened the bottle and chugged it down. It was a bad idea, but it’s okay because only Ty threw rocks. Not me! I swear Mr. Gayman!” Everyone laughed. “Um, lies! I totally walked outside to see you throw rocks at his headlights!” Abbie corrected, and Tyler added, “Yeah, and you climbed in through the windshield that Ty broke and took a stuffed animal off his dashboard.” Kal came to an abrupt stop at a red light, “Is that what happened to Ms. Turt?!” Gab tried to convince him that she didn’t, but the guilty look on her face wasn’t helping. Kal grabbed a CD, threw it at her and called her a thot.

“I’m just glad that Ty gets to see my incredible gift of one-liners being used on people for the first time.” Tad interrupted. Abbie snickered, “I’m sorry, your gift of what?” “One-liners. I have an incredible gift of making the greatest pickup lines and having the best way with words. I can basically get anyone I deem worthy into my bed!” Tad proclaimed.  “Pfft, yeah right! I can’t even see you pick up a cat without it hissing at you how can you actually pick up and attractive human being?” Rubbish argued. “They don’t need to be attractive, dude. I just want them to be able to hold steady meaningful conversations and be as witty as I am. Also, I want them to be kind of challenging and suggestive and always down for se-”

“So, what I’m hearing is that you want someone provocative and talkative?” Darius cut in. Tad nodded in agreement. Jizz laughed, “Good luck doing that with your ‘gift.’” Tad pouted and turned away. The truth was Tad did have this special gift. He was wittier than he let show. He only dared to show it to someone he showed interest in. All he had to do was find the perfect person who can meet those requirements. He gave up on getting the most attractive people in the world because he never thought it was realistic. At best, he thought he could get a seven. But it’s not like it matters anyway. He just is looking for that witty and suggestive person perfect for him. “Hey, Tad, get out of your trance. We’re here.” Is all he heard before he left the car and headed inside.

 

Maddie parked her bike and hopped off. She let her messy curls fly everywhere as she looked at the place and waited for Diana and Sushi to arrive. When they finally made it, Diana hopped off the back of Sushi’s bike immediately. “Thank fucking goodness! We’re finally here! I hated holding onto Sushi the entire time. On the way home, I’m riding your bike!” Sushi was offended, “What did I do?!”

“You smell of gross cheap cologne!”

“Well, the scent is not going to get any better in there is it?!”

“At least the smell of sweat, sex, and alcohol can mask it up!”

Their argument was shorted lived once Maddie walked into the club, forcing Sushi and Diana to follow behind. Loud music filled their ears and the smell of sweat filled their noses. Sushi ran towards the strippers, who were picking up money with every part of their body but their hands. Diana made a b line for the dance floor, where the smell of sweat seemed to be coming from. To Maddie, everything else seemed kind of uninteresting, so she sat at the bar. She ordered a beer and watched the night unfold around her.

 

“Jesus Christ, you would think these people would have more self-control!” Talyn complained, slamming their shot glass on the counter. “They’re all drunk, Talyn. What else do you expect?” Rubbish sighed. “I don’t know… maybe, like, tired people instead of loud drunk screaming people. It’s bullshit.” Talyn slurred their words. Tad watched as they downed what had to be their 50th shot in the last 20 minutes. Jizz, Ty, and Gab were off having fun with strippers. Abbie and Tyler decided to hit the dance floor. Kallic and Darius were probably off in the stalls giving each other hand jobs or some shit. Tad took a long slow sip of his whiskey.

Tad looked up to see Talyn throw up all over the counter, only to be followed by them screaming, “I’ll have another shot please!” Rubbish took them away to the bathroom to make them vomit in the toilet rather than where they must clean it up. Tad sighed and looked watched the crowd. He was on his own now and boy was it boring. Well, at least he could find someone to talk to.

Tad looked around the bar only to see the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. She was just sitting there, drinking a beer and shooing off any guy that came her way. Her long and wavy golden-brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders and he thought her facial features were artwork possibly made by God himself. Her dress was halfway down to her thigh and her red heels made her an inch taller than she is. She pulled on the sleeves of her red leather jacket and put down her beer. She looked around until she made eye contact with him. He quickly looked away. Her dress showed off her body features perfectly. She was a masterpiece.

She was a solid 10, no, an 11! She was so alluring that he found it so hard to take his eyes away. He decided this was the moment to show off his skills to whoever may be watching.

No, wait, he can’t. He is too smart to get distracted by a beautiful woman. His wit won’t allow it. He looked up at her. Her face was shiny from sweat. The place was hot all the time and it doesn’t help with the multiple people dancing. How can Tad go for someone who he knows nothing about? He is just distracted by her looks. ‘Your too smart for this’ he mentally scolded himself. Tad wondered if she was sweating from the irony of this situation rather than the hotness of the room.

“Excuse me,” Tad was pulled out of his thoughts by the beautiful girl, “I know you're staring at me. Why don’t you just say something already?” Tad mentally cursed at himself for letting him get caught staring. “I don’t know. I was just wondering what a dead fit like you would be doing at a dirty old strip in a dirty old town like this one?” The girl laughed, “Wondering why you would to refer to me as a dead fit.”

“Well, hey, this just in! You’re a dead fit!” Tad assured. Tad mentally cursed himself again. He is not supposed to be doing this. His wit won’t allow it. He examined her again. She had perfect curves shown off by her dress. It showed off her figure so well. He bet that he would like sliding his hands up and down those curves. He bet he would like leaving kisses and hickeys all over those curves.

Tad had to forcefully take his eyes away from her curves and back to her eyes. “In all seriousness, I came here because one of my friends were horny and the other one was in town and in need of fun.” The girl sighed and looked at the crowd of dancers. “Anything else?” Tad questioned. She shrugged. Guess she was not easy to pry information from. He was sure if Tyler was with him, he could get anything he asked out of her. Tyler was their gang interrogator and was damn good at it too.

“I’m Maddie.” The girl spoke. Tad was silent for a second before replying. “I’m Thaddeus.” He did not want to tell her that he mostly goes by Tad. He took another sip from his drink as he tried not to focus on her looks. She had a damn curse. A curse of curves. Able to disarm anyone with the gift of wit while almost forcing someone with a gift of one-liners and best way with words to use their abilities on them. Tad hated it. Her curse just draws him in closer.

“You seem really bored.” He murmured to her as he tried not to say something to try and sweep her off her feet. “I kind of am. But, I mean, I guess that’s okay. Being bored is better than being stressed.” ‘I could take some of that stress away if you like…’ was the response he tried to keep in. “Why are you stressed?” She sighed before saying work.

“I know the feeling.” Tad tried his hardest to not hit on her. Why must he be shallower than a shower? Letting his lust get in the way of his smarts. Tad knows getting with her is unrealistic. His teeth bite underneath where the reality grows, and he knows he is unable to do that. But her bone structure just screams “Touch her! Touch her!” And with her curse of curves topping that off, he knew he had to do something before he couldn’t help himself anymore.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He offered her. Maddie looked at him for a second. She was shocked, but she didn’t know why. She has been turning guys down all night. Why does this one peak her interest? What is so special about him? “Y-yeah, sure.” Tad turns to the bartender and orders two cups of vodka. He looks back at the beautiful smiling girl. He turns back to the bartender and whisper, “And a couple of shots.”

 

Tad doesn’t know what he expected himself to do. He tried to drink to distract himself from her beauty, but now that he has taken a ton of shots and half a cup of vodka, it’s all he could focus on was that. He had gotten drunk, and so did Maddie. “Y’know a beautiful girl shouldn’t be on her own. Especially with your curves. Every guy will be coming to get a slice. But don’t worry. As long as I am here, no one like that can touch a perfect little hair on your head.” He swung his arm around her and continued making flirty remarks. She even would have flirty comebacks.

As the night went on, the more and more they gave into lust. Tad was surprised when I pair of lips landed on his. It was a sweet and innocent kiss at first, but it later became more intimate and deep. Maddie snaked her hands up into his hair and Tad sliding his hands all over, you guessed it, her curves. Tad gripped her thigh as he began to explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue. He left kisses down her jaw and attack her neck. Every small noise she made was like music to his ears as he left hickeys all over her. He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “Why don’t we get out of here, huh princess?”

They quickly left the place and headed over to the motel next door. The rented a room and headed up. When they got there, they started where they left off. More hickeys, more kisses, more thigh grabs. Tad pushed her on the bed and started to slip off her dress while Maddie pulled off her shirt, the night got rather intimate after that.

 

Tad woke up the next morning. His head ached, he was hot as fuck, he was almost completely naked, and he needed to throw up. He couldn’t remember anything from last night. It was all just one big colorful blur. Last he remembered was arriving at the strip. Where the fuck was he? He sat up in bed and looked over to his side. It was a girl, but he couldn’t see her face behind her hair. His eyes widened, he hurried to get dressed and leave.

He walked out the door of the room and out of the motel. He had a feeling the van was gone so he already dialed up Kallic’s number as he was heading down the stairs. It rang for a little bit until Kallic finally answered

“Who the fuck is calling me at this ungodly hour?” Kallic yelled

“Kal, it’s me, Tad.”

“Where the fuck are you?! Talyn started freaking out!”

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to be in a lot of trouble when I get home. That’s not the point, can you come pick me up from the Strip?”

“Yeah, whatever dude. I’ll be there in a few.”

“Thanks.”

“Fuck off.”

And with that Kallic hung up on him.

 

Maddie woke up in the motel room. She doesn’t remember a thing that happened. She ran straight out of bed and to the toilet to throw up whatever the fuck she had last night. She got dressed and checked her phone. She scrolled through the dozens and dozens of unread messages and missed calls from Diana and Sushi. She went to Diana’s contact info and called her. It picked up almost immediately.

“Maddie, where the fuck were you! Last I saw you were off making out with some cute boy and then I can’t find you anymore! I had to sit on the back of Sushi’s fucking bike again and he had a gross erection from the strippers he was fooling around with! He smelled like the embodiment of sweat and masturbation! How could you put me through this pain!” Diana screamed through the speaker.

“Okay, Diana, calm down! I might have gotten drunk and I woke up in a motel bed with a hangover while also naked and did you say I was making out with some cute boy?”

“Yeah, you were totally all over this guy and he was all over you. He had dark hair I think like he was wearing like a green flannel? I don’t know. But, yeah, you were. And you woke up in a motel bed while drunk? You guys totally banged!”

“Did we? I don’t even remember what this guy looks like.”

“You guys totally did. Was it good?”

“Diana, I don’t remember anything. I was drunk!”

“Right, sorry.”

“I’ll see you in a few, Diana. I’m going to freak out about this for a second and head back to your room. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Maddie hung up and sighed. Did she really do that? Maddie ran her hand through her hair. It doesn’t matter anymore anyway. She must get going before she has to do something for the gang. She left the building and hopped on the back of her motorcycle. She looked up at the boy standing in front of her motorcycle. He was staring in awe at her. She winked at him before putting on her helmet and driving away.

 

Tad stared at the girl that came out of the building. She the most beautiful girl he has ever laid eyes on. Her long and wavy golden-brown hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders and he thought her facial features were artwork possibly made by God himself. Her dress was halfway down to her thigh and her red heels made her an inch taller than she is. She pulled on the sleeves of her red leather jacket and made eye contact with him. Her dress showed off her body features perfectly. She was a masterpiece.

She was a solid 11. She winked at him before putting her helmet on her head and riding off. Tad felt the heat rise to his face. Then he realized that she had a curse of curves. The only thing that could disarm his gifts. She was so alluring, it was so hard to take his eyes away from where she went.

A loud car honk followed by a, “Get in you frog thot!” released Tad from his trance. He looked over to see that Kallic was here with the van. He hopped in the car.

“So, what happened?” Kallic asked. “I think I had a one-night stand with this girl while I was drunk,” Tad replied.

“Ew, hetero stuff. Don’t tell me about it.” 

 


End file.
